1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal device contributing to prevention of an operation which is not intended by a user.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A raster image, which expresses an image by pixels arranged in a grid shape, has a problem that a display becomes coarse by being enlarged. On the contrary, since a vector image expresses an image by line segments, the vector image can express a high-definition image even by being enlarged. An image data used in a cellular phone terminal has frequently employed the raster image conventionally, however, it is in the process of employing the vector image in correspondence to the high definition of a display device.
As a format of the vector image, for example, there has been known a scalable vector graphics (SVG) described by an extensible markup language (XML) (for example, refer to
Ola Andersson and the other 64 persons' “Scalable Vector Graphics 1.1”, Jan. 14, 2003, World Wide Web Consortium [online], [searched on Sep. 10, 2004], internet).